


a good friend

by an_undead_gamer_45



Series: Rare shadow boi ships. [5]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other ships are only mentioned, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45
Summary: Amira Rashid was a good friend, passionate, loyal, would do anything for a friend in need.and if that friend just so happened to like another girl, then she'd support them even if she had a crush on said friend.Amira is always a good friend....no matter how much it hurt....
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Vera Oberlin, Green | Brian/Calculester Hewlett-Packard, Polly Geist/Yellow | Oz, Red | Amira/Yellow | Oz (one-sided)
Series: Rare shadow boi ships. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	a good friend

Amira Rashid they called her, the hotheaded djinn at spooky high school who didn’t take crap from anybody, the girl that had been giving Damien Lavey a run for his money for the world’s greatest arsonist, when she walked into a room she made damn sure you knew she was there one way or another, a social butterfly that stood out in a crowd with her fiery hair and even fiery temper.

But what few people knew about Amira Rashid was that she was by far the greatest friend a monster could ever ask for; even with all her BOLDNESS and brash personality, the most significant aspect of her personality by far was her loyalty to those she cared about. She would protect her friends with her life if she had to and take a bat to anyone if they asked, in fact she has done so in the past during the monster middle school prequel but that’s a story for another day.

However, one friend held a special place in her heart in more ways than one: Oz. Yes, the little shadow dork was by far her oldest and closest friend and who could blame her? When they first met in monster kindergarten and Amira roped Oz into using his shadow powers with her fire powers to start a coup to overthrow all the teachers, the djinn knew she had met a friend for life; even when they met Vicky and Brian later on they were still pretty much joined at the hip. Nobody would have thought it possible; the competitive, intense, and passionate Amira with the shy, jumpy, and nervous Oz? But like two magnets of opposite poles, they were attracted to each other.

Amira’s attraction to the fearling just happened to be a bit stronger than his attraction to her.

She couldn’t tell you when she first realized she had a crush on the little dork, maybe the first spark came when they met for the first time, maybe it was in monster middle school during the ‘twenty minutes in heaven’ incident that she still hasn’t forgiven vicky for, or maybe it was in freshman year when her hormones started to fill up her head with lewd thoughts involving her and her best friend. In any case, Amira was a girl who knew what she wanted and what she wanted was Oz.

Which made it all the more heartbreaking for her when prom season rolled around and she realized what Oz wanted….

***********************

“Sooo, guys. The monster prom is coming up.” Vicky said in a sing-song voice. “And you know what that means!”

“Okay, I’ll bite. What?” grumbled Brian with a mouth full of brain.

“The single most important events in our high school career! One that could determine whether or not we end up alone for the rest of our lives!”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Yes, because high school dating is the strongest, most lasting kind of romance.”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Vicky, completely missing her friend’s sarcasm. “And I will not rest until I’ve managed to seduce Vera Oberlin into being my date.”

Oz raised an eyebrow at that. “Vera Oberlin? The Vera Oberlin? The one who regularly turns monsters who look at her the wrong way to stone?”

“Oh come on Oz, sure she may seem like an ice queen on the outside. But I just know my natural cuteness will be able to melt her heart.” 

“I say go for it Vic, it’s the last year of high school. We might as well go out with a bang, do what we want and get some romance going in the process.” replied the djinn, not so subtly sliding closer to Oz. “there is something about prom that brings monsters closer together.”

“That’s the spirit Amira! And I know I’m not the only one with a crush around here.” the patchwork girl said, looking at Amira and Oz with a knowing smile.

Amira blushed, knowing exactly what Vicky was implying. Over last year’s spring break, Amira had dragged the frankengirl to her uncle Robin’s lakeside cabin for a girls weekend away from the boys; after dispatching the local lakeside slasher that frequented the place, the two had started discussing boys and the djinn had accidentally revealed her crush. She still had tinnitus from the fangirlish squeal that Vicky had let out in response; ever since then, the blue sweatered geek had taken upon herself to play matchmaker between the two monsters and bring them together. Sadly, nothing had worked so far due to a mix of Oz not being a master of social cues and simple bad luck on their part.

Oz standing up from his seat broke Amira out of her inner monologue. He took in a small breath and exhaled.

“Okay you got me, there is somebody I’ve had my eye on for a while now.” Confessed the fearling.

Amira just stared at Oz silently, with one part worry and another part hope.

“Oh my gosh! Who is it?! Do we know them?” Vicky squealed out as she leaned over the table.

“Y-yeah, we know her. Everybody does.” Oz stuttered out, raising an immediate green flag for the girl next to him.

“Go on.”

“W-well; she’s fun, s-she’s confident, she always stands out in the crowd.” Oz explained with a slight blush. “She a-always knows how to make me smile, not to mention she’s absolutely gorgeous.”

Amira was practically beaming right now from the compliments that were no doubt being used to describe her, I mean who else could Oz be talking about right now? She could already picture their prom outfits.

“Come on Ozzy! Don’t leave us hanging? Who is she?”

Amira leaned in closer, just waiting for Oz to say what she was praying to god she thought he was going to say.

“Polly geist!”

Beat.

‘Weird, that’s not how you say Amira Rashid,'' the djinn thought to herself.

Then Vicky started to look confused, her usual eager smile had completely vanished from her face. “Polly? Really? But isn’t she a bit of-”

“A complete disaster?” remarked Brian, snapping out of his nap. “A girl with a taste for all the wrong things?”

“I was gonna say ‘intense’ Brian, but you do have a point; do you really want Polly as your girlfriend Oz? I mean she’s pretty ‘free spirited’ if you know what I mean and tends to go overboard in everything she does.”

“That just means she’s passionate Vicky. Look I’ve put some serious thought into this and I really think Polly is the girl for me, she’s got this endless optimism towards life that I could really use; that ghost has her own little world out there and I want to be part of it.” affirmed Oz.

“Are you sure? There aren’t ANY-” Vicky put emphasis on the last word while subtly jerking her head in Amira’s direction. “Other girls you might want to take to prom? Perhaps someone close to you?”

Oz pondered that point for a moment before shaking his head. “Nope, it’s definitely Polly. She’s the one I want.”

And that was the final nail in Amira’s heart, shattering the poor organ into a million pieces that promptly burst into flames and burned away until nothing but ashes remained.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, causing all the monsters in the caferitra to file out and head off to their evening classes or whatever wacky hijinks they got up to when skipping said classes.

All except for a djinn in a red jacket, who sat in silence, staring off into the distance as all the tables around her emptied. Amira then buried her head in her arms and let out a long, winded scream of pain that only a heartbroken highschool girl could muster.

***********************

Despite this major setback to Amira’s goal of seducing her BFF, she wasn’t going to let it stop her. Amira Rashid may have been a lot of things, many of which gave her a bad reputation, but she was NOT a quitter; she would fight for Oz’s heart and win him over, she’d show the little shadow dork that he didn’t need some alcoholic party ghost with two lumps of fat on her chest when there was a real woman like her around.

The only problem was that Oz was all kinds of dense when it came to romance, it was one of the few things she hated about him, no matter what she did or how hard she tried he seemed to be completely oblivious to her advances. From skimpier clothes to cryptic messages, Amira couldn’t get through to him.

It certainly didn’t help that he kept sticking around that stupid ghost whore all the time, trying his hardest to win her over in the most adorable fashion possible. Oz could be a clueless dork sure but god damn did he know how to get to a girl’s heart, present company included.

Sure there was the obvious solution of simply confronting Polly directly and using her djinn magic to beat the ectoplasm out of the girl and take Oz for herself but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that was an incredibly bad idea:

First of all, she had already gotten three students hospitalized doing the exact same thing for different reasons (insulting her hair, bullying her friends, and taking the last chocolate pudding in the lunch line.) one more and she could get expelled and she couldn’t do that before winning over Oz and taking him to prom; secondly, Polly was best friends with Vera Oberlin who Vicky was in the process of seducing, if Amira beat up Polly then she would no doubt tell Vera who would realize Vicky’s connection back to her which would result in a fast track to heart break for the poor frankengirl and Amira simply couldn’t risk doing that to her; third and finally, whether the djinn liked it or not, Oz really genuinely liked Polly and the ghost hadn’t really done anything to harm the eldritch being (at least not intentionally, but that whole thing with the ferrets came pretty close) and if she just attacked Polly, especially in front of Oz, for no reason then she’d only look like the bad guy and possibly ruin her friendship with Oz forever. So she just had to bite the bullet and hope for the best in her endeavors.

But as time went on and Polly started to warm up to Oz, her thoughts of herself succeeding became gradually replaced with those of Oz failing; she wanted him to screw up his chances with Polly, she wanted the ghost to say or do something to break his heart so his dear djinn friend could swoop in, pick up the pieces, and show him that his soulmate had been right in front of him his entire time.

“Wishing for my best friend’s downfall so I can have him all to myself doesn’t make me a bad guy though? Does it?” Asked Amira from her spot on the bench.

“A bad guy? No, most of the monsters at this school have done MUCH worse than that. But you are a bad friend, if you really are in love with him you should want to see him happy even if it means you guys aren’t together. Also if you keep using me as an armchair therapist I’m gonna have to start charging you for it dude.” Said Valerie.

Amira sat back up. “Well I’m sorry, but since Vicky is busy getting freaky with your sister and Brian has basically disappeared from this plot entirely you’re the only one I can come to with this! What the hell am I supposed to do?! I can’t lose Oz to Polly!”

“Hang on a sec.” Valerie ducked under the large cardboard box that she used to set up her shop around various locations in the school (as well as occasionally sitting in but you didn’t hear that from me.). The sounds of a door opening followed by clinking glasses and metal pieces bumping against each other, after a few moments of this the catgirl popped back up again and put a small glass vial filled with a dark purple liquid. When Valerie unplugged the cork, Amira was immediately hit with a foul stench that reminded her of all the negative experiences she had ever gone through in her entire life.

“Oh god! What the hell is that?!” Groaned the djinn, plugging up her nose.

“Anti-love potion, normally it’s used as a cure for regular love potions but if you give it to someone who isn’t already under the effects of a love potion then it causes them to hate the first person that they see. I got it from Joy.” Explained Valerie. “Normally I’d keep this stuff under lock and key, but I’ve had my eye on a new diamond studded collar for awhile and you seem desperate enough to shell out the cash for it.”

Valerie wasn’t wrong on that account, an anti-love potion was the answer to all of her problems! Amira wouldn’t use it on herself obviously, she wanted to keep loving Oz, but if she used it on Polly and made her hate Oz then the shadow boy would be all hers!

“Alright? How much?”

“Fifteen money.” Valerie flatly replied.

“Fifteen?! For an anti-love potion?!”

“Hmmm, I suppose if I helped plan Oz and Polly’s wedding I could make enough money off it to afford that collar.”

Amria grumbled and dug through her pockets, eventually finding enough cash to pay the shopkeeper for her wares.

“This had better work.”

“Oh it will, see ya later Amira!”

***********************

“Thank god for these hourly raves at spooky high.” Amira remarked as she slithered through the crowd.

It was just another one of spooky high’s hourly- oh wait Amira already said that, well then I’ll just skip straight to the action. The djinn was sneaking through the crowd, the sea of glowsticks and booming base provided the perfect cover for a girl who had a roaring fire for hair. (in all honesty she could set off a bomb in the crowd and nobody would notice)

What was her goal you ask? Well roughly one hundred feet away from her was a certain party ghost that was chatting it up with her best friend and crush, the two were completely oblivious to the world around them which worked out perfectly for our morally questionable protagonist.

‘Not much further now. I just have to put a few drops of this anti-love stuff into Polly’s potion when she’s looking away, she’ll drink it, look at Oz, become immediately disgusted, and he’ll be so distraught that he’ll fall right into my arms! It’s the perfect plan.’ Amira thought to herself.

**‘This is wrong you know. What you’re doing right now.’** a voice rang out in her head as she got closer.

Amira just rolled her eyes. ‘You again? I thought I locked you away a few months back.’

**‘You can’t silence your conscience Amira, no matter how hard you try. That being said, you need to stop, right now.’**

‘No way’. Amira mentally shot back. ‘I paid fifteen money for this, I’m spiking Polly’s drink. She'll hate Oz, he'll run to me, and everything will be great.’

**‘Amira, you can’t do that.’**

‘Just watch me’

Amira got closer to Polly and Oz, fully intent on killing their budding relationship. When she got closer however, she started to notice just how happy Oz seemed to be when he was talking to Polly. Any signs of his trademarked nervousness was gone, he seemed completely and utterly relaxed around her, confident even and Polly seemed to be hanging off of every word.

**‘Come on Amira, look at them, they’re so happy together. Listen to me: nobody knows that you’re here, just get rid of that potion, walk away, and forget all about this crazy plan before you do something you’ll regret!’**

‘Shut up!’ Amira shouted at her conscience, she was only a few steps away now. She was already thinking up the best way to mend Oz’s broken heart.

**‘Even if your plan works somehow, you know that you’ll only end up being Oz’s rebound chick. You are aware of that right? And if you know that, you know what happens in rebound relationships’**

Okay her conscience had her there but it didn’t matter, those kinds of monsters were weaklings, Oz and her were different. The bond they shared was stronger than anything else, they’d last...right?

Amira uncorked the bottle and the all too familiar scent of burning tires and rotten meat wafted out of the bottle, a purple puff of smoke in the shape of a skull leaking out in the process.

**‘Amira please, this is your last chance to back out. You don’t have to do this, even if Oz won’t love you back you can still be a part of his life, don’t ruin his first crush for him.’**

Amira paused as she slowly tilted the love poison over, looking up at Polly and Oz who were still completely unaware of her presence behind them still happily chatting away.

Over the dubstep beats, Oz held out a hand and one of his adorable little phobias popped up with a pair of party glasses and a tophat. (Amira never understood where the little guys got those props from). To which Polly let out a squeal of adoration and began to pet it with one finger, the bloorp nuzzling the appendage with affection; it was a heartwarming sight through and through.

It also made Amira come to her senses, was she really about to ruin Oz’s chances at getting a girlfriend for the first time in his life like a jealous stalker? No, no she wasn’t; Amira was better than that, she was a better friend than that.

The djinn dropped the vial onto the ground where it’s contents spilled out onto the grass, killing it almost instantly from the sheer amount of concentrated hatred found within the glass, and stalked off into the crowd.

‘I’m a good friend, I’m a good friend.’ Amira kept repeating over and over in her head like a mantra, before she felt a hand grab a hold of her arm.

Amira spun around, ready to burn somebody on the spot, only to have the fire in her belly extinguished when she came face to face with Oz who was sporting a rather concerned expression.

“Amira, are you okay? You kinda stressed.” 

Amira grit her teeth and forced a smile on her face. “No, I’m fine. Just enjoying the party!”

“Really? I saw you sneaking up behind Polly and-”

Oz was silenced by Amira bringing him into a headlock and giving him a playful noogie. “I’m just checking up on my little shadow buddy and making sure he’s doin’ okay in the old love game!

“A-alright then.” Oz said as he pulled his head away from Amira’s chest. “But you know that as your best friend you can tell me anything, right? I’m always there for you Amira.”

The djinn’s smile became even more forced in response to his words, why did he have to be so kind and understanding? Why did he have to meet all of her standards? Why him?

“I know Ozzy, I know. Have fun with Polly! I’ll be over there, doing...stuff.” 

With that Amira walked off, trying to hold back tears. She’d be a good friend, she’d be supportive of Oz and Polly, no matter how much it hurt to do so….

***********************

**One week later.**

Pop quiz: what is the best kind of food to have when you’re depressed and heartbroken because your best friend doesn’t reciprocate your crush?

If you said pizza, you are correct! Which is exactly why Amira was at Gino’s pizza parlor in downtown monsteropolis, sure it wasn’t the most popular place or even the cleanest but it was still the best pizza in town and perfect comfort food for any occasion.

At the moment the djinn was stuffing her face alongside Brian whose mouth was equally full of pizza.

She thought that she’d just be able to swallow her feelings for Oz and move onto a different guy, but Amira couldn’t be more wrong; the mere idea of Oz being constantly out of her reach only made her desire the shadowy boy even more, making it harder and harder to put on a fake smile as Oz and Polly grew closer and closer. Despite the fact that the two were polar opposites, they just kept growing closer and closer to one another through various hijinks that they partook in. As they grew closer, Oz and Amira grew further and further apart; sure Oz had been spending less time with all of his friends in favor of gaining Polly’s favor, but it especially stung for Amira since she felt like that party ghost was stealing her best friend away from her. But she couldn’t think about that now, she had to move on.

“So, you and cal huh?” remarked Amira, trying to take her mind off the heartache she was going through.

“What? He’s nice, he’s attentive, and he matches my chill. Nothing wrong with being a robosexual in this day and age Amira.” Brian shrugged

“I just thought you didn’t really get into this prom crap?”

“Eh, I’m still not. I’m just going because Cal wants to go, I’d just be happy to spend some time with the guy. Speaking of prom…”

Brian trailed off when he saw his middle school friend groan and slam her head down onto the table.

“Not taking that Pozzy thing well are ya?”

Amira looked back up at Brian with a raised eyebrow.

“Pozzy?”

“It’s what Zoe’s calling their ‘ship’ now, she says it’s her OTP or something. Whatever that means.” explained Brian.

“Of course, even Zoe thinks they make a cute couple.” grumbled the fiery haired girl.

“Hey come on, there’s no need for that. I know you’ve had a crush on the guy for a while now but you can’t get all pissy just because you didn’t have the balls to make a move on him when you had the chance.”

Amira’s jaw dropped. “Wha- I so had the balls!”

“No you really didn’t” Brian bit off a piece of garlic bread and swallowed it whole “you came to terms with your feelings during sophomore year and had two more years to act on those feelings and you didn’t because you were too scared of losing your best friend to romantic junk and because you thought he wouldn’t have the confidence to find somebody else, I mean remember all the romantic situations Vicky put you two in over the years? The sexual tension was so thick you’d need a welding torch just to cut through it, I mean I thought you two would have been picking out wedding colors by now.”

The djinn sighed, as much as she wanted to deny it Brian was right, she had every opportunity to act on her feelings but she didn’t because she just couldn’t find the right time or place to do it and all that procrastination had finally come to a head.

“Look I’m not trying to give you shit or make you feel like a bad friend. I’m just telling you that you and Oz just aren’t gonna happen anymore, move on, staying hung up on him for the rest of your life isn’t good for you.” Said the zombie. “Anyways I gotta take a leak, watch my jacket for me will ya?”

Amira grunted in response, fishing out another piece of meat lovers pizza. He was right, she did need to move on, Oz found another girl who made him happy and she should be happy for both of them because of it, she should be proud that her little shadow buddy has finally stepped out of his comfort zone and shown some initiative into putting himself out there. It’s just that she always assumed she’d be at his side when that happened. And- oh fuck.

A little ding came from the front door of the restaurant to signify that a new customer was entering the store and that customer just so happened to be the last person Amira Rashid wanted to see right now: Polly Geist

The ghost’s teal eyes scanned the room with a rather bored expression, one that instantly perked up into her usual smile when her gaze was turned towards Amira. Then she started floating over towards said djinn’s table.

‘Oh fuck, why is she coming over here? Did she find out about the love poison from Valerie? I am going to skin that-’

“Hey, Allison right?” Polly exclaimed, carelessly pushing Brian’s jacket off of his seat.

“Amira.” The dark skinned monster all but growled, her tone completely going over polly’s head.

“Okay Ariana.” said the partygeist, getting Amira’s name wrong again. “So, you’re like, best buds with Oz right?”

‘I wish it was more than that.’ Amira thought before saying. “Yes, so what?”

“It’s just that I might be kinda interested in him but I can’t be with a monster that isn’t spectacular at sex. And seeing as you’re besties and all, I thought you might be able to provide some insight. Could Oz keep up with me in bed?”

Amira’s jaw nearly unhinged, was the universe trying to screw with her right now? Another opportunity to destroy Oz and Polly’s budding romance had quite literally fallen into her lap and judging by the rather serious look on Polly’s face (or as serious as the ghost girl could get) she really meant it when she said sex was a dealbreaker in a relationship.

‘Is this a test or something?’ Amira pondered. ‘Maybe I should- No, not again. I can’t screw over Oz like that, I’m a good friend; might as well be honest.’

Amira sucked in a breath. “I don’t want to spoil too much for ya honey but I will say this. One word: TENTACLES.”

Polly looked confused for a few moments before it suddenly clicked in her mind just what Amira was getting at.

“Wait really? He has-” Polly narrowed her eyes. “How many?”

“The most I’ve seen him do at once is six but that was only when he needed to grab a bunch of stuff at once. During sex, there’s no telling how many he could make.” said Amira with a hand on her chin.

Polly’s eyes widened in eager joy, her body trembling in excitement, likely picturing all the things those glorious appendages could do to her and the things she could do to them.

“Thanks a bunch Amy. Once I sober up I am totally going to ask Oz if we can make some sweet hentai together!” 

On that note Polly floated off, leaving Amira alone again to internally curse herself at her loyalty constantly overcoming the romantic feelings she had for her best friend. She could see it now, Oz and Polly getting married in the future while she was stuck cold and alone for the rest of her life, constantly thinking about what could have been if she had simply made a move sooner.

‘I’m a good friend. I’m a good friend. I’m a good friend.’ Amira repeated over and over again in her head, it was about the only thing she could reasonably cling to at the moment. Brian was right, there were still half a dozen attractive, totally available guys at spooky high she could take to prom. She would let herself stay caught up in what could have been, she’d move onto a new guy.

***********************

**The monster prom draws near.**

Amira tried, she really tried to move on to somebody else. If nothing more than to have someone to go to prom with, but no matter what she just couldn’t seem to forget about Oz and all the good times they shared together over the years; all the things that brought them closer together from sharing their first kiss in monster middle school, surviving the dungeon of dionysus, and the forty-eight hour human movie marathon that had Oz thinking he was a hummingbird by the end of it. Every single memory had her heart grow with longing for the shadowy boy but sadly there was a ghost high on every substance imaginable standing in her way. She was so hung up on him it was almost pathetic; her she was, the picture of confidence, and she couldn’t even get past some dumb crush to find another guy. At least she could take some small comfort in knowing that even if any chance of romance between them was dead, she was still Oz’s best friend and would be part of his life for the foreseeable future; it’s why she was giving him a bit of a pep talk in the bathrooms after all.

“Oh god I’m so nervous, a-am I sweating? I feel like I’m s-sweating, P-Polly won’t notice if I’m sweating right Amira?” Asked the shadow boy.

Amira sighed, why did Oz have to be so adorkable twenty four seven. “Oz, honey. Listen to me, you’ve been hanging out with polly for the better part of the last few weeks now and you two are practically inseparable at this point. You’ve got nothing to worry about, just walk up to her and ask her to prom.”

“Y-you really think she’ll say yes?”

“Of course I do.” chuckled Amira. “You’re the kindest and sexiest monster this side of town. Any girl would be lucky to have you….me especially.”

“What was that?” asked Oz, clearly missing the last part.

“Oh nothing, look Oz I’ve got complete faith in you bud. You’re gonna take Polly to prom and it’s gonna be amazing.”

Oz smiled. “Thanks Amira! You know you’re like a big sister to me.”

The djinn frowned but tried to hide it, her gaze turning to the floor, that was the last thing she wanted to hear from her crush right now. But she wasn’t going to let it ruin his night, she’d have plenty of time to cry about missed opportunities later.

“W-well I’d better get going, Polly isn’t going to ask herself to prom after all...or maybe she might, I wouldn’t put it past her. W-wish me luck!”

Amira waved to Oz as he trotted away from the bathrooms. “Go get her lover boy! I’ll be rooting for ya.”

As Oz turned the corner and disappeared from sight, Amira crouched down and hugged her knees, trying not to cry.

“You deserve her.” Amira grumbled.

***********************

A loud bang snapped Amira out of her slumber, causing her to come tumbling off the couch, her head whipping around in bewilderment as she tried and failed to get her bearings. The Television playing some old human shark B-movie and the discarded ice cream tubs around her managed to dredge up some memories. After seeing Oz off, Amira had gone home to drown her heartbreak in sucky movies and rocky road; seeing as how her endless pining had wasted any opportunities she could have had to get a date with monster prom.

Once her sugar-rush induced headache subsided, the fiery haired monster gathered up enough sense to try and find just what had caused the sudden bang in the first place. Pulling herself up and over the couch, the djinn was barely able to catch sight of what looked like a shadowy being rushing towards his room; immediately making the girl concerned.

Amira followed after Oz, chasing him to the closed door of his room which she started pounding away at. “Oz?! You okay? Did something happen?”

All she got in response was a series of heartbreaking sobs.

Seeing that her friend was clearly distraught and in dire need of some comforting, Amira pushed her way into Oz’s room and found the fearling wrapped up in his favorite blanket like a cocoon, crying his eyes out while his phobias tried to comfort him; he didn’t acknowledge Amira’s presence until she sat down beside him and put a hand on his back, causing the eldritch being to immediately leap towards her and wrap his arms around his midsection, tears staining her shirt.

“I’m here Oz, I’m here. Tell me what happened.” Amira said with concern woven into her tone.

“S-she said no-ho-ho!” Sputtered out Oz. “s-she laughed in m-my face in f-front of e-everyone A-Amira!”

“What? Who?”

“P-P-POLLY! S-SHE TURNED ME DOWN!”

Okay now Amira really wanted to kill that stupid ghost a second time for a very long list of reasons, but Oz took priority here, she couldn’t leave him alone now.

Amira gently ran her hand through what she assumed was hair on top of Oz’s head (being a creature of living fear made it kind of hard to tell.) while keeping her other hand securely on Oz’s back.

“Shh. It’ll be alright Oz, it’ll be okay.”

Oz sniffled. “She l-laughed at me, said I was a b-buzzkill and all I e-ever tried to do w-was make her happy!”

“I know Oz, I know you did.”

As much as Amira wanted to be happy about this turn of events, knowing that she finally had a shot with Oz again, this was neither the time nor the place for it. He didn’t need a lover right now, he needed a friend with a shoulder to cry on and Amira was okay with that. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to, she just held him gently while stroking his hair and back the way a mother would comfort their child, all the while Oz kept crying into her stomach.

Eventually Oz started to calm down, his wails lessening in intensity and his grip around his friend’s midsection began to loosen but his grief was still far from over.

“I-I really thought s-she was the one for me A-Amira.” Oz hiccuped. “I t-thought we’d go on f-forever.”

“I know Oz.”

“D-do you k-know what i-it’s like to love someone s-so much and do everything y-you can to get them to n-notice you. O-only for them to j-just ignore all of it?”

Amira, bit her lip, trying to hold in the obvious comeback. “More than you know Oz.”

“I-it….it hurts Amira.”

“I know it does Oz.” Amira said with a sigh, hugging the fearling tighter. “Sometimes stuff just….doesn’t play out the way we hoped it would.”

Oz didn’t respond, his tears had finally begun to dry up, but he made no movements to release his grasp on Amira.

“Do...do you want to be alone right now?” asked the djinn.

Oz snuggled up closer to the girl in response, turning her into a makeshift stuffed animal.

“No….j-just stay with me for a little longer Amira.”

And so Amira did. The two monsters laid there in silence, cuddling against one another although it was more like Oz was cuddling Amira. She’d find a way to get back at Polly for this at some point in the future, and it was going to hurt, she knew that much; but for now she just held the shadow boy in her arms, enjoying how the unnatural cold of his body mixed with her fiery warmth.

She’d be there for him, she’d see him through this and do everything in her power to make sure Oz moved on from that ghost whore. Then maybe he’d finally see just how much he meant to hear, even if he didn’t she wouldn’t make the same mistake twice; she would make a move on him, she would make him hers, she wouldn’t let another girl snatch him away and hurt him all over again. She knew she’d be a good girlfriend to him, she’d protect him.

Amira’s grip on Oz tightened ever so slightly but the fearling didn’t even notice as he began to gently doze off.

‘I’ll protect him, I’ll always watch over him. Because I’m a good friend, I’m a good friend….’

When Vicky arrived later that night, having returned from a merry jaunt with Vera to madagascar through weird game logic, she found Oz and Amira snuggled up in the former’s bed; disappointingly fully clothed, but that didn’t stop her from discreetly taking a photo and adding it to her ozmira scrapbook.

**Author's Note:**

> just thought I'd try writing a sadder story for a change.


End file.
